Fatal Eternity
by Regina Ardeat
Summary: This story is based after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon.Its based on a new comer Keith who will maliciously hunt down and torment all those who have hurt Bella. The Cullens and shapeshifters vs the all powerfull Keith. The only question is what is he?


Edward leaves Bella only to return a month later at her house only to be confronted by what could only be defined as a creature from hell whose taken bella over.

'Oh my freaking Gawd this party rocks'jessica said screaming in my ear.I smiled up at her really not feeling into the party mood for some reason I just could not have fun no matter how many drinks I kicked by the way should have me so drunk that I would be dancing on table tops while guys screamed for me to fip my clothes off surely the old me wouldn't have but the new me obliged and if I did not mention Edward left me like a month ago but who cares wright theres other fish in the sea.

'come on babe have some fun with me heck there still are few rooms available' my sexually fun friend Tony purred in my ear while his hand slid up my skirt driving me to delerium. "lets play inspector" he said grabbing me up and dumping me untop of the bar counter not even bothering about the people around us watching. He pulled off my top and made slow wet kisses all the way to my breast which he nipped at.

This was my new life hanging out in places where everyone screws around in public and hanging out with guys like Tony who by the way keeps me so occupied. He's extremely good with his mouth.

"oh gawd!"I screamed as tony's wet tongue slipped between my grabbed my legs and trusted forward inside me with his tongue making me all wet inside. I sank my nails into his shoulders when I came again."See Izzy you want me….baaad"he coed in my ears all the while his fingers were twirling inside of me making me lose my train of taught.

"sure,sure she needs you but me she has to have" Jacoab said eying me with a smile "I prefer not to share" tony replied biting me playfully on the neck little did he know that Jake just isn't a people's person."yeah me neither I really prefer not to share" Jake said glaring at tony, I could clearly see as well feel the sweet and slight shiver he gave to Jake's gaze. Yet could not blame him Jake was the size of a body builder and even taller to some he was the intimidating guy to me he was my big furry cuddly bear."sure man she's yours." And like that he left leaving me and jake alone to ourselves which by the way was even worst than me spending the night with Tony.

You see Jake is talented with not only his hands but also his mouth oh boy was he good. "now for the real fun or what I like to call the scream off" he said carrying me into one of the empty rooms. He slammed me against the wall kissing me hungrily as his hands expertly foundled their marry way between my legs as I was about to come he pulled away cursing.

"whats the matter Jacoab" I asked knowing the answer the only one thing that could make him LEAVE ME NAKED IN A ROOM WAS THE PACK. "sorry bells I really have to go I'll seriously make this up to you I'll come over later on tonight pleaze just promise me you won't do anything with Mr. Ass face outside please"he said pleadingly he's such a actor I swear just like them (the Culens) always lying to people at least I know Jake wuld not leave me.

"sure thing but you better hurry back to my house mutt or else I'll make a fur coat out of you yet."I gave him a quick peck goodbye and then he was gone. I jumped in my clothes and went back to the bar to be consoled by my best and only friend in the world you could not marry yes people I'm talking about I ordered my drink I had this feeling I was being watched call me paranoid but I felt that someones eyes were boring into me and strangely I felt as if I knew them.

I grabbed my drink off the counter and headed outside for some cool air. Yeup the air was chilly as if it had just snowed I gulped at my drink puzzling around my day when all of a sudden something caught my attention there were a bunch of guys up ahead glaring at me one of them even looked like one of the guys who tried to rape me whenEdward came to my rescue. Feeling bored and a bit restless I walked straight up to them and looked straight into the eyes of one of the men who could be an athlete with all the muscle he had.

"sure you can lovely" he smiled smugly as all his idiotic psycho pathic friends encirled me bloking me from running." You can be the entetainment for tonight" he said grabbing me and slamming me unto a car. He locked my hands above my head and I could not move he brought his disgusting mouth to mind and when I taught they were going to rape me a flicker of movement caught my attention, first I taught it was Edward but then the shape took form infont of me.

"what a wonderful night it is for a stroll it really is a fancy meeting you here at this hour but where are my manners I'm Keith and what might you'll names be" the guy said smiling behind them " oh never mind that I really don't need to know since Im afraid all of you would be dead before you could scream" and like that the guy who was holding me down was on the ground quvering in fair and the rest of his friends were just lifless bodies lying on the floor. "I didn't even blink" the boy said shaking " then by all means necessary go right ahead " the boy blinked and before he opened his eyes he was lying dead on the floor surrounded by six other bodies.

Keith as he called himself stood far away from me the man had more looks than any of the cullen men put together. His dark brown hair hung in a messy array of curls around his face. His brown golden eyes were almost translucent and his lips were full of color. His body was strong and masculine looking. Oh gawd the man was blessed with looks from the Gods themselves.

"Isabella" he purred sweetly rolling my name on his tongue "I promise you I won't hurt you come with me" he said comming infront of me now tilting my face to look deep within his eyes. For a moment I was just stunned into silence and before I could answer him of all the bloody people in the world to show up my damned ex-boyfriend Edward retardo cullen slammed head first into him.

I felt my body fly through the air and hit something solid, I vaguely heard the bones in my body cracked as Keith through me into the wall spearing me from Edwards attack. I felt near to unconciousness as my eyes lulled back in my head the last image I retained was of Keith ripping Edward into two pieces. And then the world went black.


End file.
